


Smile

by Marley_the_Sorlock



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_the_Sorlock/pseuds/Marley_the_Sorlock





	Smile

My smile is broken  
It’s been used far too long  
My heart is afraid to sing  
Sorrow’s joyful song  
I’ve been told to be happy  
So many times I’ve gone mad  
I shouldn’t have to fight  
For my right  
To be sad


End file.
